User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
first Spam less plx kthx. (T/ ) 00:49, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello. --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 01:21, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::third spam Cress Arvein 01:51, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Spam? I simply greeted Entropy. You, sir, are the spammer. Hrumph! --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 02:23, 1 June 2008 (UTC) http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Entropy&curid=56601&diff=1300293&oldid=1300290 You and everyone else. :/ Lord Belar 02:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) MSN If you have the time, could you log on I have something I would like to ask you privately :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:01, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :Waiting. (T/ ) 03:12, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::Says you are not online :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::Whoops, equated MSN to AIM. One minute. (T/ ) 03:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Violence inherent in the system 04:21, 31 May 2008 (hist) (diff) m GuildWiki:Requests for adminship‎ (only bureaucrat can do that, when the RfA is officially successful or closed) Help! Help! I'm being oppressed! ;) Banjthulu is better than you 04:16, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah - let Entropy handle that bit - she can find out what happened and note it in a mental log if required. RandomTime 05:26, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Whats there to find out? HB started a nomination, I declined. — Warw/Wick 05:29, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::Meh - nice Monty Python Ref RandomTime 05:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I was confused because I saw a user closing an RfA before a bureaucrat made a decision on it. This is usually not allowed. However, since May declined and thus closed it, it was OK. It's just a rare thing to happen. (T/ ) 23:23, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm aware, don't worry about it. Just seemed like a golden opportunity to make a Monty Python reference (and I seldom pass up such opportunities). The fact that I got to link to the overly abused YAV policy was an added bonus. Banjthulu is better than you 23:27, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry... To have caused you distress, indirectly or otherwise :(. Banjthulu is better than you 22:24, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Oi One week? Thats a bit steep isnt it? I'd say, at the very most, 3 days. Possibly one day, or just an hour, since its your first offense! :o — Warw/Wick 18:26, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) So User talk:Banjthulu#???. I am interested in your views on this recent development. 03:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :"I-Told-You-So"'s are ugly things. Was it he who attempted to get you banned for the accusations though? I don't remember for sure. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Why yes. Yes it was. 03:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::It was mostly User:Banjthulu and User:R.Phalange who kept resurrecting the issues against Felix, yes. —Dr Ishmael 03:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) What do you want of me? (T/ ) 03:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm just curious to know if you're aware of certain things your "friends" have been doing, like socking and bashing me in IRC. 04:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::WTB less wiki drama.... oh fuck it, this is exciting. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! ASSHATTERY BAN! GO GO! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not interested in a fight. I'd just like to see if Entropy is capable of disappointing me one last time. 04:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Did you ever consider that perhaps it's you who's disappointing her, instead of the other way around? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:10, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Do you want my honest answer, Felix? Alright then, here it is. Go fuck yourself. That's the last that I am ever speaking to you. I hope you're happy with what you have sown and reaped. (T/ ) 04:14, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'm not exactly disappointed. 04:16, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::You appear to have learned decorum, Felix. Now learn mercy and grace, please. --mendel 14:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Stop it, Felix. Entropy is evidently pissed off enough as it is. What is with you? If you can't control your anger, take it somwhere else. And your spite. — Warw/Wick 14:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Decorum? Pretty sure the only thing Felix is demonstrating knowledge of here is how to be an ass. - 17:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Please read my comments on the admin notice board regarding this: linky!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo I love you! Don't leave. TBH, I find myself frustrated with Wikia. But when I go try to edit at GWW, I feel literally sick. To think of all the time I spent here, all the work I put it, all the respect and reputation I built, all the stuff I had going here, and to go over there, I feel so sad. This wiki is still superior in content and in my opinion, policy. Plus, over here, I don't stare at RC watching a vandal helplessly lol. You are an inspiration, always able to provide insight comments and someone who's opinion I will always value. Also, you're hot. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 04:16, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : Entropy, you do realise that you are about the only thing keeping this wiki alive, correct? You are needed here just as much as you were before the Wikia move. If you leave, well, I will start to consider stop contributing to this wiki. You are the backbone, heart, and soul of this wiki and with you gone this wiki will be no more than a hollow shell. I am sorry for being so blunt, but I speak the truth. Please do not leave, I beg of you --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, that much drama really feels like it should be accompanied by a famous Shakespeare quote or something. In any case, I'm sorry you feel this way and I hope you'll reconsider, but if not: Best of luck wherever life takes you. You will be missed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, the I beg of you part may have been a bit much; but everythign else was completely serious --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You might not want my advice, but here it is anyway: don't do anything drastic. Myriad impending catastrophes looming just over the horizon have failed to materialize throughout human history. If you'd been considering quitting for a long time anyway, then maybe now is the right time. But if it's solely because of the advertising changes, why not just wait and see what will happen, and then decide? Quizzical 05:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree with Shadow... I fear that this wiki will die away without Entropy. Don't know why though? Maybe we just got so used to her being here, we don't know what it would be like without her. It will be sad to see her go Silver Sunlight 09:52, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::the wiki didn't die when she wasnt here.. so it wont die now. 11:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) JediRogue - I'm not going to GWW either...I have no business over there. No worries. Guild Wars the game is dead for me now, and probably forever too. Also, you've still never seen pics of me, and although this would seem a suitable opportunity to upload some, I feel less inclined than ever. But I appreciate the sentiment anyways. Quizzical - while I would say that was the "last straw", it is certainly not the only reason I have chosen to leave. (In fact, most of them are home-turf problems - it's just that Wikia's thing kind of supercedes such petty matters.) I'm no martyr nor am I that rash. Moreover I am quite certain that Wikia has no intention of changing their minds... (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ... http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Entropy&diff=next&oldid=1300293 In all seriousness, this is tragic enough that I'm logging in. That's pretty fucking serious, Entropy. Armond 04:24, 11 June 2008 (UTC) An Acquaintance's Good-Byes I know I don't know you well, but I'm very sad to see you go. You've definately pulled a lot of the weight here and I, personally, am very grateful for that. Be sure to take care out there in the wide world, not every place is as welcoming as GWiki. Best of luck with everything you do. Good bye, mon capitan. — Powersurge360Violencia 04:29, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :No contribs doesn't mean you can't be a community focused social leecher. Keep that in mind for the future. reanor 05:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Farewell, Entropy. I agree with your reasons (hey, it's why I'm a lurker!) but I hope those left can hold the database together for a while - it's still better than GWW in places. Unfortunately, the community here is imploding with too many vocal asshats, so I'm not sure anyone will stick around much longer.Lurkerabove 09:21, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Gl, hf. Sorry to see you go. Lord of all tyria 11:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I'll tell you the same thing I told Tanaric (partially because your reasons for resigning echo his own eerily), "I truly wish I could convince you to stay, but this is your decision, and it's not my place to debate it. Either way, goodbye and good luck." I know this couldn't have been an easy decision for you. I just hope that, in the end, when you look back on it, you have no regrets (or, at the very least, you don't feel that you did the wrong thing). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 14:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) This is what volunteer work is all about. When the bad outweighs the good, you shift your obligations to others and leave. Even if it hurts to let the good go. Enjoy yourself elsewhere, I'm sure you'll be an asset to any community you care to join. May the road always rise to meet you. --mendel 14:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not a sentimental person, so I can't think of much to say here. Your announcement was certainly a shock, and you will be sorely missed (if you couldn't tell that from everyone else's comments). You were the one who brought me "into the fold", as it were, by entrusting me with sysop duties - I haven't been this active in an internet community for a loooong time. —Dr Ishmael 15:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) No... Please, Entropy. Your inactivity was alright, but downright leaving.. Well, just to say this; Everyone on the wiki looked up to you. Many people have built you as a role model. Without you in the equation, I can't help but think that the wiki will degrade more and more.. I suppose that, truly, the older generation of GuildWikians has left. If you leave I am certain that people will pack their bags and do the same. Care as you may, I know that you once cared about this wiki; Please, don't go. If its merely a facade of existance here, keep it up, for the wiki in spirit, since I know you cannot abide whats happening to it. But no, I am being selfish here. You're the spirit of the wiki. In a way, you'll always be here. Goodbye, Entropy. — Warw/Wick 14:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) : . reanor 14:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've been trying to avoid such a faked existence for a long time, May, and that is precisely why I am leaving...I can't commit such a lie. I can't fake activity, caring, compassion. It would be a lie to myself and the community. If I'm here, I'm here in full. I still care about this Wiki so much, yet I can no longer bring myself to contribute meaningfully, as that condones another evil (or should I say, a sad truth of life). (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::All I can say is its your choice. Dont let the door hit you on your way out. :( — Warw/Wick 20:05, 11 June 2008 (UTC) We love you We all love you and goodbye --Helllbringer 14:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC) And now, for the ultimate farewell ritual... Can I have your stuff? I'm only partially joking. --Macros 15:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :She is gone for good. She will never respond. Unless she gets bored where ever she goes. --Helllbringer 15:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::She has already passed on her powers, and you can't have her contributions or her reputation. What else is there? --mendel 15:33, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Her love she left for the wiki. --Helllbringer 15:36, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Her userboxes? >.> —Dr Ishmael 15:45, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Ahh that too. :'( --Helllbringer 15:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) You can borrow anything and everything in my namespace - templates, userboxes, images, archives, etc. Just be mindful of attribution. As to in-game stuff for Guild Wars itself...well, to be honest I am too lazy to move all that crap (hundreds upon hundreds of items), but if there's something you want in particular that I have you're free to it. I would never outright delete my characters since I may just possibly use GW for socializing or such, or come back to the game if it ever looks like fun again...so I don't think I'll be giving all my stuff away wholesale. (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) See you again.. ..for Guild Wars 2 / Guild Wars 2 Wiki? --[[User:R.Phalange|'Dr' R. Phalange]] 15:56, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Goodbye Entropy, hope to see you again. And I doubt that will happen. -_- Cress Arvein 15:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think I owe it to you to say goodbye. Goodbye entropy. I hope you won't totally desert us :( --Shadowcrest 16:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I refuse to buy Guild Wars 2 - ANet has clearly demonstrated to me that they have lost the magic they once had, in the way they have been handling GW1 and responding to player complaints. As such, you shouldn't look for me on GW2W. (Moreover, GW2W still carries some of the...acrimony...of GWW with it, although I have to say it's better. So even if I was to go there, it would be with distaste already.) (T/ ) 20:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ouch Well, I suppose I can't say I didn't see it coming. In some comments your feelings showed clearly, which was mainly being agitated. Right/Wrong? Doesn't matter, actually. Suppose I won't be able to enjoy walls of text signed with a pink sig anymore. Ah well, in the end you're the one deciding what you want to do. Good luck, and more importantly, have fun, with whatever you choose to do next. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I check my watchlist and about shit myself on this one. I am sorry that all the events lead up to this point, but this is your decision and yours alone to make. I wish you happiness and prosperity where ever life may take you from here. Please just don't be a stranger, stop in and see us sometimes. And get on AIM every once and a while too :P xoxo-- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8'']] (T/ 22:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Best wishes Hi Entropy, I have been watching this community for a while (since long before I started posting), and I have always been impressed with your professional decorum, your tremendous leadership ability, and your excellent problem resolution skills. While I wish it didn't have to end like this, I understand why you feel the way that you do. You have always been a pleasure to work with, even when it has been clear that you would rather the circumstances be such that we wouldn't be talking in the first place. GuildWiki won't be the same without you, but I wish you nothing but the best in your future endeavors. -- KyleH (talk) 23:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC)